


Hey, Boy!

by WritingSiren



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Deacury, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singing, cheesier than cheese on toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Freddie serenades John with a new song.





	Hey, Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm new to this fandom! Soo this is my first Queen fanfic. I'm kind of excited and terrified to post this at the same time lol. I don't write a whole lot anymore, so I apologize if the boys are OOC. I absolutely fell in love with Deacury, so I wanted to make a little fic for this adorable pairing! That, and Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy is basically the gayest Queen song ever lol.  
> \--  
> Btw, this is the era I'm going off of (somewhere in the 70s??): https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/4c/cf/be4ccf6a45418862f15062e65e388ecc.jpg  
> Basically, before GOFLB was written.

"Tea's ready."

John came into the living room with a tray holding two teacups, a teapot, and a small plate of biscuits. He set it down on the coffee table and sat down next to his partner.

Freddie grinned and picked up a teacup. "Thank you, Deaky darling!" He poured himself some tea and took a sip.

John did the same and raised an eyebrow at him. "How is it?"

"It's delicious," Freddie said, smiling at him. "To be honest, out of the four of us, you've always made the best tea."

John shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I try..."

John and Freddie decided to stay home tonight while Brian and Roger went out to the pub. It was mainly John that wasn't up for it, so Freddie had the idea of having a quiet night of tea time instead. And if Freddie were completely honest, he enjoyed this more than going out. He and John didn't get to spend as much time alone together as they would like. John also seemed to open up more when it was just the two of them, too. He really wasn't a fan of showing affection in front of others, even if those people were his friends.

John poured himself another cup and sat back. As he drank, he only just now realized something... "Fred, why are you wearing shorts in the middle of November? Aren't you cold?"

Freddie just grinned at him. "Not when I'm drinking piping hot tea... And not when I have you by my side~" he winked at John over the rim of his teacup.

John looked away and chuckled, face turning red. "You're so sappy..."

"Oh, no need to be so coy, Deaky. It's just the two of us." Freddie said, rolling his eyes and setting down his teacup. He moved closer to John and curled a strand of his hair around his finger. "Why don't you let loose a little, hm?"

John leaned in and gave Freddie one of his classic smirks. "Well, tell me, Mr. Mercury, what is your idea of 'letting loose'?"

Freddie took John's teacup out of his hands and set it down next to his and stood up, reaching a hand out to him. "Come on. Up!"

John looked up at the singer with one eyebrow raised, then down at his hand. Freddie sighed and pulled John up to his feet. "Freddie, what--"

Freddie put a finger to John's lips with a quiet 'shh', and put his left hand on his lower back while he held John's right hand in his.

Freddie leaned in close to John's ear, singing softly, _"I can dim the lights, and sing you songs full of sad things, We can do the tango just for two..."_ \-- he took a step back, John instinctively following-- _"I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings..."_ \-- two quick steps back, pulling John to his chest-- _"Be your Valentino just for you~"_

John's eyes were wide, gazing back into Freddie's big brown ones. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Freddie just smiled and continued, moving a little quicker this time to the rhythm in his head. He held John firmly as he danced with him around the room. _"Ooh love, Ooh lover boy, What are we doing tonight hey boy..."_ \-- he started to sway his hips-- _"Set my alarm, turn on my charm, That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy~"_

John hadn't realized that Freddie had him pinned against the wall. He was so enamored with Freddie's voice and his movements that everything around him seemed to disappear.

Freddie suddenly put his ear to John's chest, _"Ooh let me feel your heart beat..."_ \-- needless to say, John's heart was racing-- _"Ooh can you feel my love heat..."_ \-- Freddie moved him off the wall and lead him back to the couch-- _"Come on and sit on my hot seat of love, And tell me how do you feel alright after all~?"_

Freddie gently pushed his now grinning boyfriend to lie down on the couch. _"I'd like for you and I to go romancing, Say the word your wish is my command~"_

John was absolutely speechless. "F... Freddie..." His grin became bigger now and he chuckled.

Freddie sat back and raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, arms crossed and smiling.

"That was wonderful..." John finally said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Is that a new song?"

Freddie shrugged. "That's all I've got for now. Still working on it."

"It's great." John said, staring into his eyes.

Freddie leaned in and whispered, "Oh, I know, darling... I can tell..." He rubbed one thigh ever so slightly against John's hardening erection. John looked down to see Freddie was a little excited as well, judging by the way he was straining against the fabric.

"Well that was certainly something, yeah Rog?" Came a familiar voice from the entrance to the apartment.

Freddie looked over his shoulder at Brian, annoyed. "Thank you for ruining the moment, Bri..." John immediately hid his face in his hands and sighed.

Roger followed Brian inside as he closed the door. "What'd I miss?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and hopped off his boyfriend's lap. "Don't you two usually stay out longer?" He swiped up a biscuit from the tray and chewed on it.

"We were gone for two hours, Fred," Roger said with a soft laugh. "Guess you two got _carried away..._ " He teased, glancing at the embarrassed John on the couch.

"Oh shut up..." Freddie mumbled, grinning a bit.

Once the two left the living room, John breathed a sigh of relief and took his hands away from his face. Freddie laughed and leaned over him to kiss his forehead. "What do you say we go continue in our room, hm?"

John brushed Freddie's bangs from his face and smirked. "I'd like that. Going to show me how good of a lover boy you are?" he said with a wink.

Freddie scooped John up in his arms, much to his surprise. He didn't know Freddie was so strong, especially just by looking at him. "Oh, I'll do more than that, darling~"

Freddie carried his partner off to their room, making sure to lock the door as to not be interrupted again. God only knows how much more embarrassment John could take.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry for this, lol.


End file.
